Zindagi kaisi hai Paheli
by Angelbetu
Summary: Zindagi kaisi hai Paheli haayee..kabhi to husaye :) Kabhi ye Rulaye ;( *Duo story* belated birthday gift for Cutie Pari
1. Chapter 1

**A two shot on birthday of my Cutie pie aka Chitra aka Cutiee Pari...Happy birthday dear...I know I m late but muje tine nhi mil paya...**

**Par wo kehte hain na Der aaye par durust aaye ..so here I m with my small story..actually not completely mine...**

**I had a plot in my mind sice morng forCutie's birthday and all of a sudden I remind an incomplete sent to me by my very old friend Hani..Hanu..Aka Hania Abbas**

**She was best friend of Fari (hope u all remember her..aka Duo Lover) who left this world 3 years ago...and at the same time Hani wrote this for her but then she also get married and we haven't talk since then...what I had is her old conversation and this incomplete story which she sent to me and was writing for Fari at that time...I want to complete it from long time and today got the apt plot for it...so here it is...I have edited so many parts of Hani write uo too which I feel suitable..**

**Italics are written by Hani and Normal font after page break is of mine...Plot is completely mine including the title and the whole drafting but I have used her incomplete story to fill in my plot...**

**Hope u all will like it...**

**Sry Hanu posting it without ur permission and even completing ot too as per my thought...but tum ho hi nahi pata nahi kahan ho...to pooch bhi nahi sakti...hope u are fit and fine..**

**Once again Happy Birthday Cutie...**

* * *

**ZINDAGI KAISI HAI PAHELI**

_The day starts normally with sooo much fun but no one knows that at the end its become abnormal. _

_Starting of day;Morning..._

_7:00 Am_

_Alarm is ringing in its full swing...but it does not effect the sleeping person...at last alarm except its loose and stop ringing...and as usual sleeping person is still in deep slumber..._

_One person enters into the room while murmuring as " pata nai ye bear kitny ghory bech kar sota hai jo uthny ka nam hi nai laita...(shout angrily) uth ja daya nai tu pity ga mere hath sy "_

_Still no effect on sleeping daya..._

_Abhijeet come foward to snatch away the blanket from daya...but stop with a thought as..._

_Abhijeet Pov ( naughtily ): ther ja baccho...abhi teri nend ka ilaj karta hun main..._

_He goes inside the washroom...and fetch out a bucket full of water...with some efforts he is able to drag the bucket towards daya's bed...and emptied the whole contents of bucket over daya..._

_Daya : ( with a jerk) jump over his bed...standing over his bed in haphazard manner...trying to understand the scenario...( scratching his forehead ) what happened to me...why i m wet..._

_( seeing water around himself questioned ) is i m sleeping inside the swimming pool...?_

_Abhijeet ( smiling broadly ) : han bhai...hogai teri nend puri...ya aur sony ka irada hai sahab ka...( controlling his laughter seeing confused daya ) aby itna mat soch...sehaat k lia acha nai hai teri..dimaag tu hai nai dil sy sochty hain sahab...jo thora bht hai ussy save karky rakh...bad main kaam aiga...( clear his throat with )...mainy tujhy soty main hi bath de dia...haaaahaaaaaa...( laughing badly as can't control his laughter )_

_Daya ( fumbled in anger ) : shout abhijeet k bacchy...ye accha nai kia tumne...ruk abhi bata hu tujhe..._

_But to his luck abhijeet had already slips from the scene...while ordering as...breakfast ready hai...agar sahab kasht karky jaldi neechy ajain...tu bari kripa hogi sahab ki mjh masoom py..._

_Daya ( yawning ) : han ata hun bus 5 min...( irritated tone ) aik tu Abhi tum mjhy thik sy sony bhi nai daity ho...meri bechari neend sy pata nai tumhain kia dushmani hai..._

_Abhijeet ( shout from kitchen ) : mjhy apki nend sy koi problem nai hai maharaj...but ravan ki dant sy zaror hai...Acp sir ny apny ladly chiranjeev ko tu kuch nai kehna hai...is bacchy ki jaan lai lainy hai...sahab tu keh daingy Abhi ki waja sy dair hui hai...ab acp sahab ko kaun batai k ye maharaj adhi raat ko candy crush khel rahy thy...aur subha dair sy uthy...( huhhhhh )_

_After some time daya came down wards...while humming a tune as...La..La..La..La_

_Abhijeet ( smiles ) : seeing daya coming and said aja daya...yahan table py...aloo k prathy banai hain aj tere lia...tujhy pasand hai na...first time try kia hain taste karky bata kaisy bany hain..._

_Daya ( watery mouth ) : tear the bite and taste it...after gulping it down from throat he said ( lovingly )...wah wah Abhi maza agaya kia parathy hain...( holding Abhijeet's hand ) tumhary tu magic hands chomny ka dil karta hai...( dramatically )_

_Abhijeet ( smiling whole heartedly ) : said sacchi..._

_Daya ( tweaking abhi's nose ) said mucchi..._

_Abhijeet ( over whelming ) : agar itny hi achy banay hain tu main bhi taste karta hon..._

_Daya : his eyes pop out in shock...after hearing this..._

_Abhijeet : with this he put a bite of pratha inside his mouth...and in next second he started coughing badly..._

_Daya ( recovering from shock phase ) : hurriedly gave abhi a glass of water...with " Abhi tum thik ho...rubbing abhi's back ..." ( asked tensely )_

_Abhijeet ( managed to say ) : main thik hon daya...but tumny ye kaisy khaya...ismain tu itni mirchain hain...aur salt bhi high quantity mai hai..._

_Daya ( cupping abhijeet's face ) : said lovingly tumny itny pyar sy mere lia banai thy prathy abhi k tumhary piyaar ki mithas ( sweetness ) main mera dehan spice aur salt py gaya hi nai..._

_Abhijeet ( a drop of tear fell from his eyes in extreme happiness ) : he said in tears...itna pyaar karta hai tu mjh sy Daya..._

_Daya : ( removing tears from abhi's eyes ) : said uhunnn itny sy bhi kai ziada..._

_Abhijeet : ( smiles in tears ) and hugged daya tightly with hamesha itna hi pyaar karna mjhy Daya...kabhi akela mat chorna mjhy..._

_Daya ( assuringly ) hugging back abhi said : promise boss...hamesha tumhary pass rahunga...marny_

_Abhijeet ( scaredly ): Daya agy kuch mat bolna plzzz..._

_Daya : okay baba nai bolta... but hamesha yaad rakhna bhaly hi meri body tumhary pass na ho...ye dil dharakna band kardy ( putting abhi's hand on his heart ) tb bhi main tumhary pass kisi na kisi shakal main zaror honga abhi...kabhi chand k roop main...kabhi phoolon ki mehak ( smell ) main...tumhari yadon main...un ati jati dharkanon main...aur kuch nai tu ye hawa tumhain mere hony ka ehsaas dilaigi...but dilaigi zaror...dont worry..._

_Abhijeet ( scaredly ) : hogaya sahab ka bhashan...( angrily ) ab sahab kaan khol k sun lain...k woh mjhy chor k kahin nai jaingy...humny sath jeeny marny ki kasmain khai hain tu bhool gaya kia..._

_Daya ( wrapping Abhi inside his loving shell ) : said nai bhoola main Abhi...aur kahin nai jaraha main samjhy sharp shine...( smiles )_

_Abhijeet : Hmmmm...( sadly )_

_Daya : ( pat on his own head with ) hey bhagwan phir chalu hogaya is Abhi ka melo drama...( teasingly ) ab Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko bureau k lia late nai horaha hai kia..._

_Abhijeet : ( smiles a bit ) punch daya's tummy with late to ho raha hai..._

_Daya : ouuuchh...! ( massaging his stomach ) with tu phir hum bureau k lia niklain Abhi..._

_Abhijeet : ( smilingly ) bilkul niklein..._

_Daya : feels happy seeing his aAbhi happy...( in heart ) he prayed to God with...bhagwan bus hamari khushiyon ko kisi ki nazar mat lagana plzzzz...( pleading )_

_Abhijeet ( shout ) : ab chalna nai hai kia sahab ko..._

_Daya : ( controlling over his emotions ) : said han aya Abhi...bus 2 min...his inner guts are alarming for some thing but what...? He can't understand..._

_And duo marched outside the home..._

_In Quallis :_

_8:30 Am_

_Daya ( occupied the driving seat while turning on the radio )..._

_Abhijeet ( angrily ) : abey yaar daya band karna is radio ko...aik tu pehly hi late hain aur tu driving py concentrate karny k bajai radio sun raha hai..._

_Daya ( dramatically ) : bhai sahab ap bhool rahy hain k mumbai k sb sy best driver is waqt apky sath baithy huy hain...aur car derive karahy hain...( raising collars )...dont worry hum apko 9:00 am tk bureau puhancha daiga...abhi ap music ka anand uthain...aur is thandi hawa ko mehsoos karain...and get lost in this air...( feeling the cool breeze ) with this he spread his one in air and with one hand he control the starring..._

_Abhijeet : acha bus bus bht hogai teri natunki ab driving pe concentrate kar...ziada hero giri mat dikha...mjhy pata hai ye number one driver natunki bhi no # 1 hai...( lovingly )_

_Daya : ( proudly ) kia karain boss apna tu kuch aisa hi hai ( grins badly )_

_Abhijeet : ( loudly ) huhhhhh..._

_Daya : ( winking ) kun boss jealous hmm...( try to smell ) daikho abhi tumhary pass sy jalny ki smell bhi arahi hai..._

_Abhijeet : ( shockingly ) main aur jealous tumsy Daya...what a joke...?...( thinking something while eyeing daya ) said mischievously...haan tumhari tummy sy ho sakta hun main jealous..._

_Daya ( shockingly ) : what meri tummy se jealousy...( shout ) noooo...aik tu pehly hi kum hogai hai meri tummy ( sadly )...ab main issy aur nai kho sakta...( crying fakely )_

_Before Abhijeet say something their quallis entered inside the bureau car parking...and the duo for a time being postponed their this cute fight..._

_At Bureau..._

_9:00 am_

_Duo entered inside the bureau..._

_Team saw duo coming so greeted_

_Team wished them: Good Morning Sir_

_Duo ( smilingly greeted with ) : Good Morning all..._

_Daya ( loudly ) : a dare devil smile came on his lips and eyes having spark of naughtiness...said " Freddy tumhain pata hai aj tumhary abhijeet sir ny alu k parathy banai thy breakfast main...tumny taste karna hai kia..."_

_Abhijeet : (expressions are like mar gaye)...pov : ye daya bhi na meri leg pulling ka koi mauqa hath sy nai jany daita...subha ka badla raha hai ye mota ...( jerking his head ) aur jagao Abhi soty huy sher ko...huhhhh...( irritatedly )_

_Freddy : wow sir alu k prathy mjhy bht pasand hai...aur woh bhi Abhijeet sir k hath k...main zaroor khaunga..._

_Abhijeet : his eyes pleading to Daya as nooo plzzz ...dont make them eat those aloo k parathy..._

_Daya : his eyes are saying like " daikha Abhi mjh sy panga lainy ki saza...pani dala tha na mere upar subha subha ab daikho mera revenge..."_

_To Abhijeet's bad luck same time Dr tarika enters inside the bureau..._

_Daya ( with dare devil smile ) : invite her as " aao Tarika tum bhi a jao aur abhi ki cooking skills taste karo..."_

_Abhijeet : like go and bang his head on strongest wall of the bureau..._

_Daya : enjoying abhijeet's situation... opened the lunch box..._

_Team tear the bite of paratha and kept it inside their mouths..._

_Abhijeet: his eyes literally pop out from his orbits..._

_Daya : is hell laughing holding his stomach seeing Abhijeet condition..._

_Team started coughing..._

_Abhijeet & Daya : hurriedly gave them a glass of water..._

_After a while team settles..._

_Purvi : Omg Sir tni high quantity main spice aur salt...(murmurs)ab samjh aya sir itna gussa kun karty hain..._

_Pankaj : han sahi kaha purvi...teekha kha kha k sir bhi teekhy hogai hain..._

_Freddy : ( smilingly ) sir main apko meri wife k hath k parathy khikaunga...& before Freddy's wife-nama started Tarika interrupt him as..._

_Tarika : ( teasingly ) Sachi Abhijeet tumhari cooking skills bht achi hain...I m impressed..._

_Abhijeet ( shyly ) : kia ap bhi Tarika jee...full be-izziti karahi hain...woh bhi sbky samny...( guilty tone )_

_All started laughing badly..._

_Pankaj ( whispering in Freddy's ear as ) : Sir ye dr tarika ko kia hogaya hai...in parathon sy impressed...( pointing towards aloo k parathy )_

_Freddy : ( irritatedly ) arry budhu pankaj Dr Tarika Abhijeet sir ka dil rakh rahi hain..._

_Pankaj ( winking ) : ohoooooo..._

_Every one become silent with a strict voice as..._

_Voice : kya horaha ye sb...( strict tone )_

_10:00 am_

_All become silent with serious..._

_Acp ( teasingly ) : kia hua mere aty hi sbko sanp ( snake ) kun soongh ( smell ) gaya...abhi mere anay sy pehly sb hans rahy thy...mere aty hi sbki hansi gayab...( strictly )_

_Voice ( arosed from the bureau entrance ) : as Pardyuman tum gabbar singh wali entery marogy tu mere bechary in bacchon ki hansi tu gayab honi hi hai...huhhh..._

_Acp ( murmurs ) : lo bus iski hi kami thi...agaya jalti py namak chirakny..._

_Dr salunkhey : ( teasingly ) kuch kaha tumny pardyuman...meri tareef main..._

_Team try hard in hiding their smiles...while enjoying their oldie te fight..._

_Acp : ( grumbling ) nai main itni bari gustakhi kaisy karsakta hun apki shaan main salunkhey...( to team ) aur tum log kun khary khary dant nikal rahy ho...( strictly ) jao jaky kaam karo...( pointing towards Salunkhe ) iska tu chaloo hi rehta hai 24 ghanty..._

_Salunkhey ( angrily ) kia chaloo rehta hai mera Pardyuman...han..._

_Team : nodes silently ( still suppressing their laughters )_

_Acp : kuch nai...tu bata yahan kun aya tha..._

_Salunkhey : ( angrily ) main wo ye file dainy aya tha...( turning serious ) Boss manoj ki post martam report agai hai..._

_Acp ( seriously ) : Salunkhey postmatam report main kia aya hai..._

_Team : also become alert..._

_Salunkhey ( stubbornly ) : main nai bata raha...main gussa hon..._

_Acp : ( like bang his head on the near wall ) said irritated...daikha daikha iska phiry sy shuru hogay..._

_Dr Salunkhey ( frowning ) : kia shuru hogaya mera pardyuman han..._

_Acp : natunki aur kia...( irritatedly )_

_lunkhey ( angrily ) : huhhhh..._

_A naughty smiles appears on Salunkhey sir face... which abhijeet accepted it as green signal said as..._

_Abhijeet : ( buttering ) dr sahab ap na apny gyan main sy kuch hamain bhi batadi jiya...plzzz...ap tu maha gyani ho na..._

_Acp ( in heart ) : huhhh...maha gyani..._

_Salunkhey : acha bus bus...( whispering in abhijeet's ears as ) ziada tareef mat karo meri Pardyman jealous feel karny lagy ga ( winking )...ruko batata hon...( loudly ) postmartam report k mutabbiq manoj ko 2 golian lagi hain..._

_Dr Tarika : ( continued ) aik goli jo shoulder py lagi...qareeb 180 degree k angel sy chalai gyi hai...aur ye goli 0.02mm callibre ki hai_

_Abhijeet ( with serious face ) : i see...yani khooni manoj ki hieght ka hi hai..._

_Tarika ( smiles and said ) : exactly Abhijeet...and jo bullet shell apko crime scene pr sy mila hai wo is shoulder sy nikli bullet sy match hota hai.._

_Daya : aur dosri bullet uska kuch pata chala hai...ya dono golian aik hi gun sy chalai gain hain..._

_Salunkhey : nai daya dono bullets same gun sy nai chalai gyi hain...doosra bullet wound shoulder k bullet wound sy thora chota hai..._

_Daya : ( confusingly ) matlab..._

_Dr Tarika : matlab ye k ye dosri bullet sniper riffle sy chalai gyi hai...qareeb 45 degree k angle..._

_Acp : ( meaningfully ) matlab as pass ki building sy..._

_Salunkhey sir: yes boss...kisi ny manoj pr pechy sy 45 degree k angle sy goli chalai hai..._

_Acp ( ordering ) : crime scene k aas pass ka area aur buildings achy sy chan maro...kuch tu zaror milyga..._

_Team : nodes with yes sir...and left for crime spot..._

_At crime spot..._

_11:00 am_

_Abhijeet : manoj yahan khara tha...samny sy usy ki ny goli mari...( ordering ) pankaj manoj ki jaga pr khary ho...aur purvi tum manoj ( pankaj ) pr 180 degree sy nishana sadho...aur jo bullet manoj ki back py lagi thi uska angle 45 degree hai...( passing infra red light in 45 degree angle )...uska matlab khooni woh us samny waly building k 6th malay py khara tha...us khirki py...chalo wahan chal k daikhty hain...( marching towards the building )_

_At building..._

_11:30 am_

_After entering inside the building...team inquire about any suspicious person or move in the building from guard after telling him that they are from CID and investigating a murder case..._

_Abhijeet : examining the surroundings...ye jagah sunsaan hai...lgta hai koi ata jata nai hai yahan...and he touched the lock for examination...but the gate is not locked...( angrily ) call guard with tum to keh rahy thy k ispy tala laga hua hota hai...but ye gate tu khula hua hai...wo riffle yahan sy building k andar gye hai.._

_Guard ( shivering ) : mainy kuch nai kia hai sahab..._

_Purvi : notices a chewing gum wrapper on road...she calls "sir"..._

_Abhijeet : approaching towards purvi with han kuch mila kia..._

_Purvi : sir ye wrapper mila hai...shayad khooni ka ho..._

_Abhijeet : hosakta hai purvi...evidence bag main dal lo issy...ab Salunkhey sir hi hamari kuch madad karsakty hain...( to guard ) chalo hamain 6th male ka road side ki taraf wala flat dikhao..._

_Pankaj : sir us side sy kuch nai mila hai..._

_Guard : sahab wo flat tu kbsy khali para hai..._

_Abhijeet ( with fiery eyes ) : khali pary flat sy koi khoon karky chala jata hai aur tum keh rahy ho kuch nai pata kaisy...ye kaisy hosakta hai...chabi kis ky paas hoti hai is taly ki..._

_Guard : ( crying ) maa qasam sahab mjhy kuch nai pata... is taly ki chabi manoj sir k pass hoti hai...wo is building k secretary hain...unky pass hi hoti hain sari keys..._

_All ( shockingly ) : manoj sahab k pass..._

_Pankaj : showed guard the pic of manoj with yehi manoj sahab hain tumhary..._

_Guard : jee sahab but inhain kia hua hai ..._

_Purvi : kisi ny inka khoon kardia hai..._

_Guard : become shocked with kia..._

_Abhijeet : manoj isi building main rehta hai kia..._

_Guard jee sahab : 1 malay py...ravin sir k sath..._

_Purvi : ravin sir kon..._

_Guard : jee ravin sir aur manoj achy dost hain...dono aik sath hi 1 malay py flat no 4 main rehty hain..._

_Abhijeet : is waqt tumhary ravin sir kahan hai..._

_Guard : Sir wo 2 days sy apny ghar nai lauty...manoj sir ki tarah..._

_Abhijeet : tum logon ko shak nai hua dono iss tarah do din sy wapis nai ai tu..._

_Guard : nai sahab dono kabhi kabhar is tarah achanak chaly jaty thy...phir wapis ajaty thy...islia shak nai hua..._

_Abhijeet :acha hamain unka ghar dikhao..._

_Purvi : sir kahin ravin ny tu nai mara manoj ko...aur khud bhag gaya..._

_Abhijeet ; hony ko tu purvi ye bhi hosakta hai k ravin bhi manoj ki tarah...he left the sentence incomplete..._

_Soon they reach to the flat of manoj & ravin...abhijeet with pen knife opened the door with some efforts...as they enter inside the house and start their searching they become soo much shocked...some thing cold like ice roll down from their spines..._

_Cid bureau :_

_Abhijeet ( angrily ) : sachin kuch pata chala ye ravin ka...kia karta hai...kisi gang k sath iska ya manoj ka koi connection hai kia... Kuch bhi...choti sy..choti cheez bhi qeemti hai hamary lia... ( to purvi ) purvi call records nikal wai ravin k...last location kahan ki hai ravin k mobile ki..._

_Sachin : ni sir manoj ya ravin ka background k baray main kuch bhi ni pata chala... Saray documents jo hamain unky ghar sy milain hain wo nakli hain...unki photos hamary criminal data base main majood ni hain... Kuch hath ni aya sir..._

_Abhijeet : ( in anger ) bang his hand hard on bureau centre table with damn it... ( murmurs ) time ni hai hamary pass aur kuch hath ni araha... Shahhh..._

_Purvi : sir mainy mobile company walon ko bola hai ravin aur manoj k records bhajny ka wo bus FAX karty hee hongy hamain..._

_Abhijeet ( tensely ) : hmm_

_( same time fax machine beep alert them )_

_Purvi :take out the paper from FAX machine and forward it towards abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet ( keenly ) :reviewing the list said nikhil zara marker daina..._

_Nikhil : ( fastly ) pass the marker to abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet :highlighting some numbers on the list... Said purvi check karo ye kiska number hai..._

_Purvi : yes sir..._

_Abhijeet :writing important aspects of the case...as..." 2 din pehly hamain aik body jo k manoj ki hai...ussy 2 golian mari gain aik 180° sy aur dosri 45° sy...usky hee building k road side area py... Usi din sy ravin bhi gayab hai...aur usky phone ki last location Malaad k jungle ki show karahi hain... Akhri call jo manoj ko aya wo..._

_Purvi : Akhri call jo manoj ko aya wo ravin k number sy aya...marny sy theek aik ghanta pehly...aur dusra anjan number kisi PCO ka hai..._

_Abhijeet : aur phir ravin ka phone bhi switched off...hamain uss jungle main jaky daikhna hoga... Ye koi bari sazish lgti..._

_( suddenly abhijeet phone rang )_

_Abhijeet : ( tensely ) jee salunkhey sir...( listen something from other side ) said achaa Sir hum abhi aty...( cut the call ) and said ( to all ) lgta hai koi bari lead mili hai salunkhey sahab ko lab bulaya hai...( to purvi ) Daya ko phone karo aur bolo khabri sy milky Local Police ke sath Malaad jungle ko search kary... Daikhy ravin ka koi surag milta kia..._

_Purvi : nodes..._

_( Abhijeet with nikhil and pankaj marched towards forensic labs )_

_2:00 PM_

_At Forensic Lab :_

_Dr salunkhey : testing some papers...fully indulge in it..._

_Abhijeet : Salunkhey sahab itni jaldi main kun bulaya apny... Kuch bara hath laga kia..._

_Salunkhey sir : aao abhijeet aao... Aur ye kia aty k sath itny saary sawal... Khair ye daikho...ye Jo paper ap logon ko uss flat sy mila tha ye koi aam paper ni hai..._

_Abhijeet : Ainnn...aam paper ni hai matlab...saaf saaf bataiya na sir... Kia ap bhi..._

_Salunkhey sir : ye blue print hai aik bomb reactor ka jiska half ap logon ko wahan ravin aur manoj k ghar sy mila... Ye bomb reactor bht hee powerful aur khatarnak hai... Agar ghalat hathon main par gaya tu kuch bhi hosakta..._

_Every one :becomes shocked with kiaaaa..._

_Abhijeet : aur kuch milaa apko iss blue print aur baki papers sy..._

_Dr salunkhey :ni baki saary papers blank hain...jo ap logon ko milai wahan sy..._

_Abhijeet ( rubbing cornerof his lips ) : ohhhh I see... Baki ka adha blue print wo kahan hai... ( thinking hard )_

_3:00 PM_

_At Malaad jungle :_

_Daya : jungle k Charon aur phail jao...compass rakhna SB apny apny sath... Chapa chapa chan maro jungle ka...daikho kuch milta hai kia... Kuch mily tu Bluetooth k through inform karna..._

_( and all team spread inside the jungle in four directions...searching every bit of the jungle...suddenly purvi eyes caught something )_

_Purvi : ( On Bluetooth ) sir idhar ( looks at compass ) and said west 65° degree py aik ghaar hai mere left py... Ap idhar ajaiya..._

_Daya :OK hum arahy...tb tk saaf dharn rehna samjhi... ( to team ) tum log bhi uss taraf ajao..._

_All : yes sir..._

_( after some time shattered team gather infront of the mysterious house in the mid of jungle )_

_All with alert position and aligned gun starts walking slowly slowly towards the house which is made of mud and straws..._

_Daya : ( signaled ) nikhil to go behind the house and checked...with sachin and he himself enters into the house from front..._

_( after entering into the house they become shocked )_

_Ravin is lying on the floor fully dipped in his own blood_

_Daya :checked his pulse and said zinda hai...nikhil ambulance bulao jaldi..._

_Sachin : ran to fetch water from the pot lying in one corner of the room_

_Nikhil : started calling for ambulance..._

_Purvi :started checking ravin's jeans pocket..._

_Daya : sprinkles some water on ravin's face... Patting his cheeks..._

_Ravin : gains some conscious mumbled mjhy mat maro..._

_Daya : ghabrao mat hum CID sy hain..._

_Ravin ; cid... ( murmurs ) sahab bachalo..._

_Daya ( confusingly ) : kissy bachalo ravin... Bomb reactor k blue print ka adha hissa kahan hai..._

_Ravin : mere pass tha ( with difficulty speaks )_

_Daya : tha matlab ab kahan hai wo blue print..._

_Ravin : ( mumbled ) le gaya raghu... ( died )_

_Sachin : checked his pulse and said sir ye tu mar gaya..._

_Daya : magar haan hamara kaam kargaya..._

_Nikhil : enters with Sir ambulance agai hai..._

_Daya ( sadly ) : ab koi faida nikhil...ravin Mar chuka hai..._

_Purvi :Sir mainy puri body check karli magar kuch bhi ni mila... Na I'd card aur na rashan card ...na gari ki chabi aur na license...ghaw bullet ka..._

_Daya : hmm...nikhil body ko forensic lab bhijwado_

_5:00 Pm_

_Cid Bureau :_

_Abhijeet : ( tensely ) ye dhenchu aya kun ni abhi tk...keh raha tha koi bari lead mili hai...aur ab khud aya ni..._

_Daya : relax abhi ajaiga dhenchu...kun tension lai rahy..._

_Abhijeet : ( angrily ) subha sy iss case ny dimag ghuma k rakh dia hai... Huhhh...aik tu Acp sir bhi dehli gye hue hain HQ ki meeting k lie... mujhe kuch theek nhin lg rha_

_Daya placing hand on his shoulder : Boss aik baar iss raghu ka ata pata maloom hojai phir ye case solve hojaiga don't worry..._

_( same time dhenchu appears on the scene from one direction )_

_Dhenchu : ( dramatically ) Cid jb jb meri zarorat hui mainy jee jaan laga di... Magar wo kaam pura kia... Ye lo raghu ka pata... ( secretly forwarding a envelope )...kehty mjhy dhenchu the ustaad...( little bowing in front of duo )_

_Abhijeet : bus bus bht hogayay tera drama... Chal ab nikal... Pushing dhenchu...and in between this slips a note of 1000 rps any dhenchu's hand..._

_Daya smiles at irritation of his buddy now opening the envelope... Inside one paper is on which one address is written..._

_5:30 Pm_

_Cid bureau :_

_Abhijeet ( irritatedly ) Daya keh dia na tu team k sath jaiga... Aur main half blue print k sath... Bus ab koi behass ni chaiya mjhy..._

_Daya : ( arguing ) pr abhi mere blue print le jany main kia hai haan... Tumhain meri qabiliat py bharoosa ni kia..._

_Abhijeet : aisa ni hai daya...bus jo keh raha main ussy man lo...ab main aur kuch ni sununga... Samjhy tum... ( to team ) raid ki tayyari karo aj pura gang pakar laingy hum..._

_Daya : ( looking not satisfied ) but still keep mum..._

* * *

Soon CID Team was in an isolated place near a jungle having so many valleys all around...

Abhijeet on bluetooth: Daya mai blueprint lekar ander jaa raha hoon...tum log tayar rehna..

Daya: Boss tum..tum khayal rakhna yaar

Abhijeet: haan tum bhi alert rehna mai ab baat nahin kar paunga pohnch gaya hoon...

Daya: theek hai mai tumare signal ka wait kar raha hoon...

Abhijeet just hummed...

Here he entered inside a shabby place mostly covered with Tin shades...

More than 30 minutes have been passed but their was no clue of Abhijeet...

Daya in tention and fear: ye Abhijeet koi contact kyu nhi kar raha hai..itna waqt kyun lag raha hai...(looking at the sky) O god please sab theek ho...

all of a sudden all CID officers ears stood up hearing an specific tone on their bluetooths...

Daya: ye Abhijeet ka signal hai (small smile) chalo sab ready rehna...mai pehle ander jaunga and mere peeche sab as per the plan...(commanding) is that clear...

All in uninson: yess sir

Team moved inside and after a good bang bang CID overpowered the gang...Team and Local police took the goons in custody while Daya and Abhijeet were running behind the main culprit who succeeded to escape...

And the biggest nightmare came in front of Raghu's eyes in shape of Senior Inspector Abhijeet...

"Raghu bhagne ka ab koi rasta nahin hai to behtar yahi hoga ki tum apne aapko humare hawale kar do"

Raghu laughing madly: ye kabi nahin hoga Inspector..bohot tang kia hai tum CID walon ne aaj to mai nahin ya tu nahin and he was about to fire on. Abhijeet when one bullet pierce his chest...

Raghu fall down and Abhijeet smilingly look behind but became shocked at his place...Daya was standing at the edge of a valley not moving an inch

Abhijeet come toward him and dragged him forward colding: kya kar rahe ho tum...itne kinare par kyun khade ho...(look at Daya's face who was not reacting) Kya hua Daya tum theek ho...

Daya smiled and nodded his head in yes hugging Abhijeet: haan Boss mai..mai bilkul theek hoon...tum theek ho na

Abhijeet felt something unusual as they were on duty but think that may be Daya was scared so replied: haan tu hai na mera saviour...Placing hand on Daya's back but the world stopped for him...

He look at his hand still in hugging position: Dayaaa..Daya ye khoon...(trying to look the reason of that blood) kya hua tujhe tu theek...

Daya hugging him more tightly: haa..an Abhi...boss (wincing in pain) tu..m

ap..na kha...khayal rakhna...

Abhijeet going completely mad...he shouted in pain: Daya kya keh rha hai...(hugging him possessively) tujhe kuch nahin hoga...hum abi hospital chalte hain...ye kaise hua ye

Daya: yaar wo me goli...tum..he akele aate...(ahhh)

Abhijeet crying: Daya nahin

Daya continued: to mai..bhi...pee..peeche..Aaahhh Boss...

Abhijeet: Daya tu chal hum hospital

(trying to separate himself but Daya buried his head in his buddy's shoulder)

Daya: muj..he..tu..tumare...samne..samne marna hai...tumse gale...lag ke...(voice dropping) tu...apna khayal...Boss

And everything stopped...

Abhijeet shouting madly crying harshly feeling heaviness on his shoulder: Dayaaaaaa...tu aisa nahin...nahin kar sakta...tu mujhe chod kar nahin ja sakta...Ye cheating hai Daya...ye (a hard hit on his head and he lost his grip from Daya's body causing Daya to fall down in the deep valley and Abhijeet on the ground in his own pool of blood)

* * *

**All I want to say it...**

**KI**

**PICTURE ABHI BAKI HAI MERE DOST**

***wink* *wink* *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the last chappy..**

**and its completely written by me...**

**plz have a look..**

**Italics are present situation...**

**Cutie here ur birthday story ends...hope u will like it **

* * *

**and : baap re baap...itni sari dhamkiyan...chaliyr Daya sir ko kya hua hai ya nahi hua..lets have a look...Tata**

* * *

**Daya kuch**** nahi hoga...main aa raha hoon Daya...tu jana nahin yaar...main..Daya...**

**"Nahin Daya ko mut le jao..please use (crying) use chod do...use chod...Dayaaaa...Dayaaaaaaaaaaa"**

A man dipped in his own sweat seated on a white bed where he get an instant support told him that he was watching a nightmare..

He smiled relaxly: Daya tu theek hai...

He look at his side and found another end of his relations..he look at him in shock when a sharp pain entered in his veins telling him about the current..

His head was having a big bandage and he was on hospital bed surrounded by CID family and right now in a supportive grip of his father who initiated: Abhijeet tum theek ho...haan...

"Sir...(pressing his eyes tightly) aap mujhe laga Daya...Daya kahan hai..Daya theek to hai na...wo use goli lagi thi...(painful tone) bohot khoon aa raha tha...phir kisine sar par mara aur"

Acp sir in shock: kyaa? Daya ko goli lagi hai...Abhijeet tumhe kaise pata ye sab aur Daya...

Abhijeet cut him in mid continued in the same trance: wo wahin tha na mere sath...mere sar par kisine zor se war kia to hum log bohot (jerking his head to reduce dizziness) bohot kinare par the aur wo mere seene se laga hua...wo (teary tone) mai use hospital le jane wala tha par wo pehle hi khamosh...par wo (tone turning teary) mujhe chod ke jane ki baat kar raha tha aur phir jab mere sar par chot lagi to wo mere hath se choot...wo khai mein (shockingly) haan maine dekha tha wo khai mein gir gaya tha...wo...sir Daya kahan hai mujhe uske paas le chaliye...

All were looking at him in great shock and Acp sir really stumbles a bit held by his old friend...

Abhijeet angrily: aap sab mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hain..Freddy Daya ke paas le chalo mujhe...sir please..Pankaj

"Freddy hide his face in his palm and start crying"

The pain was increasing more and miore seeing the happenings... Abhijeet grabbed his head in one hand: sir Daya theek to hai naa...

Salunkhe sir took charge seeing the condition of his friend who was not looking in his senses: Abhijeet Daya ka kuch pata nahi chal raha hai...tum do din se behosh the aaj do din baad tumhe hosh aaya hai...khoob bohot beh gaya tha (helplessly) hum mein se koi nahin janta tha tum dono ke sath kya hua...tumhare sar par war us Raghu ne kia tha jise shayd tumne ya Daya ne goli maari thi..jab Freddy bakion ke wahan pohncha tab wahan tum behosh mile aur thodi hi door par Raghu ki lash jo shaayd waqt par ilaz na ho pane ki wajh se mar gaya...Daya ke bare mein humein kuch pata hi nahin chala...humne wo (low tone) khai bhi check..ab tak to pata nahin Daya...

Abhijeet look at him in shock...his eyes were still and he was not reacting...he was blank totally blank...

...

...

"Sir humne poora jungle chaan maara sir...neeche kaafi neeche tak jakar humne talaash ki par Daya sir ka koi pata nahin...ye kuch cheezein milin hai aap log please..."

Abhijeet snatched all those things from the hand of rescue officer and break down...Acp sir turned his face while Freddy just hugged Abhijeet crying himself too...

Abhijeet showing him in teary phase: ye Daya ka bracelet, uski ghadi...aur ye uski shirt ke tukde...kitna khoon hai is par..Dayaaa kahan hai yar tu...(he run toward the valley but Acp sir grabbed him tightly from behind where still he was shouting Daya's name in pain and finally turned unconscious)

...

...

_I see...to aap logon ko lagta hai ki itne saalon baad waisa hi koi shock Abhijeet jee ke dimag par laga hai jiski wajh se wo apni yadasht kho baithe hain..._

_A man sitting in front of him in his late 50s answered: jee Doctor...us din wo team ke sath wahan investigation kar rahe the aur tabhi humare ek officer ka paon fisal gaya aur wo khai mein waqt rehte humne use bacha lia par Abhijeet sir achanak hi behosh ho gaye the aur shayd girte waqt unke sar ke peeche wo chot lagi...tabse unhe kuch yaad nahin hai..._

_Doctor:hmmmm...aapka kehna sahi ho sakta hai...kyuki already unki case history ko dekh kar pata chlta hai ki wo pehle bhi apni yadasht kho baithe the..aur ab is itne bade incident ki yàdon ne shayd bohot bada sadma pohnchaya hai unke dimag ko..aur ab age ke sath nervous system bhi weak hone lagta hai...shayad islie...khair...Inspector Daya ka kuch pata chala tha aap logon ko 10 saal pehle_

**_ZINDAGI KAISI HAI PAHELI HAAYE_**

**_KABHI TO HUSAYE_**

**_KABHI YE RULAYE_**

Freddy look at him sadly and lost in that memory lane which had snatched a precious person from them...

"Pradyuman...poore 25 din ho chuke hain...hum log roz talash kar rahe hain...jis din Daya gira tha us din hi agar use dhoonda jata to shayd wo mil...tum jante ho na wahan neecha kitna ghana jungle hai...kya pata koi jungli janwar...(Acp sir looked at him in pain) aur phir use goli bhi lagi thi...do din tak bina ilaaz ke wo zinda bhi kaise"

Acp sir cleared his eyes which were getting teary again and again...he look at Abhijeet and Dcp placed hand on his shoulder: Pradyuman main janta hoon ki nuksaan bohot bada hai..aur iski bharpayi shayad kabhi na ho paaye...par jo sach hai wo to maan na hi hoga na..tum please Abhijeet ko samjhao...hum Daya ko kho chuke hain...ab use bhi nahin kho sakte...

**_TO BHI DEKHO MANN NAHI LAAGE_**

**_PEECHE PEEECHE SAPNON KE BHAGE_**

Acp sir move his head down and look into the valley having his eyes filled with so many tears...like looking at his deary son and pleading to come back...like as always his son will show up and will say "Mai theek hoon sir"

_**HOOOOO**_...

He wiped his eyes... no Daya is their...the valley again turned dark like their lives..

Acp sir composed his emotions and shouted loudly: Freddy rescue team se wapas aane ko kaho...aur Daya ke antim sanskar ki...

_**TO BHI DEKHO MANN NAHIN LAAGE**_

_**PEECHE PEECHE SAPNON KE BHAAGE**_

"Sirrrrrr"

A painful loud shot tear his heart but he turned that heart into stone to save life of his other son

He coming near him with fast steps having only disagreement on his face: Sir Daya mila nahin hai abhi...aur koi antim...kuch nahin hua hai use..wo mil jaega...wo theek hai..(confirm tone) main janta hoon

**_EK DIN SAPNON KA RAAHI_**

**_CHALA JAAYE SAPNON SE AAGE KAHAN_**

**_ZINDAGIIII_**

**_KAISI HAI PAHELI HAAYEE_**

Acp sir in cold tone: Daya ab kabhi nahin milega Abhijeet..aur tumhe ye sach..(his voice choked) ye sa..ch man...man na hoga...

_**KABHI TO HUSAYEEE**_

_**KABHI YE RULAYEE**_

Abhijeet shouted: Nahin manungaaa..nahin...wo theek hai..wo mujhe (tears fall down from his eyes) mujhe chod kar is tarah nahin jaa sakta...wo...theek hai wo...Dayaaaa...yaar aa ja please...Dayaa

...

...

_Daya sir ka kuch pata nahin chala aur phir ek mahine baad humne unka antim sanskar kar dia...Abhijeet sir ko bohot mushkil se manaya par wo kabi maane hi nahin..humesha kehte the..jab tak main zinda hoon to Daya bhi zinda hai...jis din wo nahi main bhi nahin..._

_Coming out of that trance: aap kuch bhi kariye doctor...par humare Abhijeet sir humein theek chahiye..._

_Doctor nodded..._

...

...

"_Freddy sir jaldi chaliye...bohot mushkil se Abhijeet sir shant hue hain...aur unhone meri baat mani hai...humein jald hi unhe ashram lekar chalna chahiye jo Doctor ne btaya tha"_

_Freddy: haan Vivek..unhone ayurvedic ilaz ki salah to di hai...ye bhi kar ke dekhte hain...koi aas bhi chodni nahin hai Vivek..Daya sir ki zimmedari hai humare kandhon par...wo kabi Abhijeet sir ko aise nahin dekh pate..._

_Abhijeet came running: Daya..kahan hai wo...tum Daya ko jante ho..._

_Freddy and Vivek jumped in happiness: aapko Daya sir yaad hain Abhijeet sir...aap Daya sir ko.._

_Abhijeet angrily: yaad hain kya matlab wo bhai hai mera...Daya...par use chot lagi thi na wo..._

_Vivek and Freddy look at each other with lots of hope in their eyes..._

_Acp sir who was enjoying his retirement days exclaimed in happiness: usne Daya ko pehchana...iska matlab shayd wo jald hi pehle jaisa...haan aaj se pehle humne Daya ka zikr bhi to nahi kia uske samne...pichle chee mahino se use purani yadon se door rakkha...par...pehle hi din kitni acchi khabar hai...Freddy main aur Salunkhe bhi aate hain wahan...us Ayurved center me...shayad humein (hopefully with shiny eyes) humara Abhijeet wapas mil jaye..._

_..._

...

_Court se order aa gaye hain..._

_Jee Acharya jee..._

_Acharya jee in sad tone: ye paap hai par shayd yahi sahi hai...chalo...ek ghante mein milte hain...Vakeel sahab ko bhi bula lena..._

_**JINHONE SAJAYE YAHAN MELE**_

_**SUKH DUKH SANG SANG JHELE**_

_**HOOO...**_

"**Mai tumhare dil mein humesha zinda rahunga Boss...kabhi phool bankar kabhi hawa..."**

_**JINHONE SAJAYE YAHAN MELE**_

_**SUKH DUKH SANG SANG JHELE**_

"_Daya" two lips parted and took that name which was the source of his life...his lips curved in a beautiful smile and he rushed_

_..._

_..._

**_KABHI CHUN KAR KHAMOSHI_**

**_YUN CHALE JAIN AKELE KAHAN_**

_"Abhijeet sir kahan gaye..."_

_Vivek in shock: are yahin to mai bitha kar gaya tha...Abhijeet sir.._

_Freddy: Vivek tujhse ek kaam theek se nahin hota..pata nahin sir kahan hain...(tensed tone) unhe to kuch yaad bhi nahi hain...wo kaise madad bhi mangenge...ab itne bade ashram mein (loud tone) SIRRR_

_"Freddy aa gaye...Abhijeet kahan hai"_

_Freddy sighing: pata nahin sir..._

_Acp sir: pata nahin matlab..tumhare sath tha na wo.._

_Freddy was about to start when heard some noise from ward section..._

_"use kuch mut karna...please...wo theek hai...use kuch (wrapping a body in his hand possessively) wo theek hai...please door raho us se"_

_Acp sir murmured: Abhijeet...all run toward the direction and saw Abhijeet wrapping a patient in his arms whose face was buried in his chest..._

_"Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho...mareez ko takleef hogi...chodo use"_

_Abhijeet: sir_

_Acp sir feets stopped for a second...after six long months he heard SIR from his right hand, his second in command, His son..._

_He cant help but a smile came on his lips..._

_Soft tone: "Abhijeet baat suno meri..dekho mareez ko takleef ho sakti hai"_

_Acharya: pata nhin ye kahan se aa gaye..hum is mareez ko jeher ka injection dene wale the...(sadly) humne court se inki mercy killing ki appeal ki thi jo abhi do din pehle hi manjoor hui hai...please aap inhe bahar le jaiye_

_Acp sir nodded his head: Abhijeet chodo use please...use lag jayegi wo bimar hai_

_Abhijeet teary tone: Nahin sir ise mere paas hone se sukoon milta hai...chot nahi lagti..dekhein na sir...ye Daya hai humara Daya...(and he again hugged the person tightly whose face was still not visible)_

_Acharya: lagta hai inki dimagi halat kuch theek nahin hai...aap please_

_Freddy coming forward: chaliye sir Daya sir nahin..._

_Acp sir stopped him: ek minute Freddy..._

_he come near Abhijeet with small steps who was still wrapping that person in his arms..._

_Acp sir smoothly seperated the person from his elder son's grip and everything stopped around him..._

_The same fair complexion just a bit wrinkled,having traces of long illness made his cheeks a bit rough...but still those how can a father forget face of his own son..._

_Tears of happiness came in every eye..._

_Abhijeet in teary smile: main kehta tha na...ki use kuch nahin hua...Freddy dekho wo theek hai..wo hai..._

_All were looking at them in confusion while the family was busy in congratulating each other for getting their precious relation back..._

_..._

_..._

_"Pichle dus salon se ye yahan par hain...inhe in dus salon mein ek baar bhi hosh nahin aya hai...aur humne to umeed bhi chod di thi..phir kabi koi inke parivar se bhi nahi aya..na jane kaun inhe salon pehle jakhmee halat mein ashram ke darwaze par chod gaya tha...humne inki mercy killing ki"_

_Abhijeet look at him with a jerk and was about to say something in rash but Acp sir held his hand in a grip nodding his head in no..._

_Acharya jee smiled and says: hum jante nahin the na ki wo apke bhai hain (sweetly) nahin to aisa kuch bhi nahin karte..._

_..._

_..._

**_ZINDAGI KAISI HAI PAHELI_**

**_HAAYEEE_**

**_KABHI TO HUSAYE_**

**_KABHI YE RULAYE :'(_**

6 months later...

_"Yaar Daya aur kitni der hai..."_

_"Boss ab 35 ka nahin 45 ka hoon thoda waqt to lagta hai...aur mere ye pair bhi khas sath nahin dete mera"_

_Abhijeet lovingly: tu bhi to laut aaya na mera sath dene ke lie...ilm bhi hai sahab ko chee mahine pehle tak aankhein bhi nahin khulin thin aur ab dekho CID k Senior Inspector ki post phir se sambhalne ja rahe ho...tu bhi to laut aya hai na mere paas...(patting his cheeks) sab kuch laut ayega dheere dheere...bus tu (grabbing his palm) phir se mujhse door mut jana_

_Daya look at him in tears and just hugged him tightly..._

_Oldie duo look at both of them in big teary smiles from door step as Daya is getting discharged from the Ayurved Center today and joining CID back with his brother at same rank offcourse after necessary tests and procedures..._

_"Pradyuman wakai zindagi ek paheli hai..kab kya kyun hota hai...kuch samjh hi nahin aata...Das saal ye dono ek doosre se door rahe wo bhi phir se ek baar milne ke lie..aur aaj bhi dono ka dil ek doosre ke lie dhadkta hai"_

_"Islie to main kehta hoon na Salunkhe ki Abhijeet sharpshine hai..."Brain of CID Mumbai" aur Daya (laughing) sentimental fool (lovingly looking at the golden hearted person) "Heart of CID Mumbai" and now both are (seeing million dollar smile on both his son's faces) really back._

**_KABHI TO HUSAYEE_**

**_KABHI YE RULAYEE_**

* * *

**I am really satisfied with the end..**

**what about u all?**

**plz review and lemme know**

**and review dene me koi kanjoosi plz**

**I really love to read long and so many reviews**

**ALL OF U MUST SAY..kise accha nahi lagta bhai..hehehehe**

**love u all**

**take care**

**stay blessed**

**Sayonara**


End file.
